The present invention relates to the general field of formulations of pesticides. In particular it relates to the development of a unique combination of solvents that affords more concentrated solutions of a number of pesticidally active materials, especially pyrethroids such as permethrin, cypermethrin, zetacypermethrin, and bifenthrin, than were previously available in solvents suitable for the preparation of emulsifiable concentrates for agricultural, domestic, and horticultural use. The solvent combination has the added advantage of low odor, low viscosity at reduced temperatures, and a high flash point. The use of this combination of solvents to provide concentrated solutions of pesticides is heretofore unknown. Compositions of the same solvents are also useful for the preparation of microemulsions of pesticides.